


Episode 15 Planning a Wedding, Is Hard, Y'all

by katBr



Series: Season Six [15]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Winston and Ally are having trouble planning their wedding, so they call on an expert to give them a hand. Schmidt and Cece try and have a quiet family day. Nick and Jess spend the day together, while Reagan works.





	Episode 15 Planning a Wedding, Is Hard, Y'all

A Couple Months Ago  
Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt is holding the baby and talking to Winston.  
Schmidt: So how's the wedding planning coming?  
Winston: Great. We are going to have a big wedding at the church on the corner.  
Schmidt: Big?  
Winston: Yeah, like 150 or 200 people.  
Schmidt: Well, which is it, 150 or 200?  
Winston: I don't know, I'll figure it out.  
Schmidt: Winston! Your wedding is in three months, you have to start sending out the save the dates soon.  
Winston: I know, baby.  
Schmidt: Don't call me baby.......Winston, you have to take this seriously.  
Winston: I know, I got this.

Present day  
At the Bar  
Schmidt and Winston are at a table.  
Winston: I don't got this.  
Schmidt: I'm sorry, what? (He looks around) We have been sitting here in silence for the last ten minutes.  
Winston: The wedding planning.  
Schmidt: Tell me about it. I still don't have the save the date yet.  
Winston: Yeah, the thing is....  
Schmidt: Winston! The wedding is in a month! Well, at least you know where you are getting married.  
Winston: Yeah, about that........  
Schmidt: You didn't?  
Winston: Well, I just assumed that I could just show up, but as it turns out, they want a six month notice. Who knew?  
Schmidt: Winston! Everyone, everyone knows.

Up At The Bar  
Ally is talking to Cece and Jess  
Ally: Winston is starting to get stressed about planning the wedding. I tried to help.  
Cece: Yeah?  
Ally: He asked where I wanted to get married, I said I don't care. He asked big or small wedding, I said it didn't matter to me. Day or night, what's the difference. He just got more annoyed.  
Jess: Yeah, I can see that.  
Ally: Huh?  
Cece: Yeah, well you didn't really help him with the decisions that need to be made.  
Ally: Ugh, can't I just show up?  
Cece: Wedding planning is hard. A lot of decisions have to be made.  
Jess laughs.  
Cece: What?!  
Jess: You didn't plan anything. Schmidt did all the planning.  
Cece: Hey, I helped with the wedding venue.  
Jess: Which was changed a couple times.  
Cece: I went to register for gifts.  
Jess: And how many things on the registry did you select?  
Cece: Well, why plan the wedding when Schmidt is way better at it?  
Ally: That's it.  
Cece: What?  
Ally: Schmidt.  
Jess: What about him?  
Ally: He can plan our wedding.  
They laugh.  
Ally: What?  
Jess: Oh honey, you don't know what you are asking for?  
Cece: Yeah, I love the man, but he can be exhausting.

Saturday Morning  
The Loft  
Jess: Hey Nick, where's Reagan?  
Nick: In our room. She says she has to study.  
Jess: Or what, she can't go to the dance?  
She laughs.  
Nick: She has some new meds and she has to....you know what, I can't remember.  
Jess: Is that because you stopped listening?  
Nick smiles.  
Nick: You know me so well.  
Jess: So, I guess it's just the two of us then?  
Nick: I guess so and you know what that means.  
Jess: Halo, grudge match!  
Nick: You are on.  
They get all excited, turn on the TV and grab the controllers. They start playing.  
Nick: Alright! I just have to....No!!!  
Jess: Yes! Haha.....  
Nick: I wasn't ready.  
Jess: Ready for what, this grenade?  
Nick: You didn't blow me up.  
Jess: Give it a second.  
The TV makes an explosion noise.  
Nick: No!  
Jess: Take that sucker!  
They are getting louder and louder. Reagan comes out of the bedroom.  
Reagan: Hey!  
Nick: Just wait till I.....  
Jess: Till you do what, fall off that cliff....  
Reagan: Hey!  
She goes and stands in front of the tv.  
Jess: Hey! What's up?  
Reagan: Oh, I don't know. I'm just trying to learn about this new drug so I can inform doctors about it, so they don't, I don't know kill someone. But some kids are making so much noise, that I can't learn anything.  
Nick: Some kids are bothering you. Just tell me who and I'll take care of it.  
Jess: It's us, she's talking about us.  
Nick: Yeah, I get that. Sorry, Reagan.  
Jess: Sorry, we'll get out of your hair for a while.  
They get their stuff together and leave.  
In the hallway.  
Jess: So where do you want to go?  
Nick: I don't know.  
Jess: Yeah, I don't know either.  
Nick: Couldn't you have just told her, that we would be quiet?  
Jess: Well clearly, I didn't think this thing through.  
They head to the elevator.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece wakes up a bit late. Cece walks into the living room. Schmidt is playing with Winnie. The baby is laughing.  
Cece: Honey, why didn't you wake me up?  
Schmidt: I wanted to let you sleep in. You looked so peaceful sleeping.  
Cece: Thanks.  
She kisses him on the cheek cause he is sitting on the floor, with the baby.  
Cece: I feel great.  
Schmidt: You are welcome. There is some fresh coffee in the kitchen.  
Cece: You really are the perfect man.  
She goes to get herself a cup of coffee.  
Schmidt: So I was thinking, it's supposed to be a pretty nice day today.  
Cece is still in the kitchen.  
Cece: Yeah?  
Schmidt: Why don't we take Winnie to the park? Maybe bring a picnic?  
Cece: That sounds great. With going back to work, Winston's engagement, your job and our friends who always stop by, it will be nice to spend the day, as a family.  
Schmidt: I know, sometimes I think they love us too much.  
Cece: I know right?! It's like they can't live without us.  
Schmidt: Yeah, but can you really blame them?  
Cece: Well, let's just enjoy the day, just the three of us.

Ally's  
Winston: So you want me to ask Schmidt to take over the wedding planning?  
Ally: Yeah, I mean, all those details, we aren't detail people.  
Winston: Speak for yourself. I am hela into details. Like how Jess leaves everyday at 8am.  
Ally: 7:30  
Winston: There are two stray dogs who live in the neighborhood.  
Ally: It's three cats.  
Winston: And how the captain loves my banana bread.  
Ally: He is allergic.  
Winston: Ah, what were we talking about?  
Ally: You were going to ask Schmidt to help us plan the wedding.  
Winston: Really? Do you know what he is like?  
Ally: I don't want to go through this again. Can you just ask him?  
Winston looks confused but answers anyway.  
Winston: Yeah, anything you want.  
Ally: Thank you.  
She looks at her phone. Notices the time.  
Ally: Okay, I have to go to work. So let me know what he says.  
Winston: Oh, so you wanted me to ask him today?  
She gives him a look.  
Winston: Okay, yeah. No problem, your fiance is on top of things.  
Ally: If you were, we wouldn't need a wedding planner now would we? (She says that in a playful manor)  
She kisses him, then leaves.

At a Museum  
Jess: Wow, this is interesting.  
Nick: Yeah, I love looking at......old stuff.  
They continue to walk around the museum. They are getting more and more disinterested.  
Jess: Okay, I just have to say, I know you wanted to go here, and I have tried to be a good sport, but I am bored.  
Nick: I didn't want to go here. I thought you did.  
Jess: But you said, let's go here and pointed to the museum.  
Nick: Well, yeah. But that's because you are a teacher, so you are into boring stuff like that.  
She gives him a look.

Schmidt and Cece's  
They are getting ready to leave for the park.  
Cece: Hun, don't forget to bring extra diapers.  
Schmidt: Got it. Did you remember to bring water?  
Cece: Yeah, make sure to grab a blanket.  
Schmidt: On it.  
They have their food and baby stuff and are about to head out the door. They go to open the door and the door opens.  
Winston: Hey!  
Schmidt: What, ah, what are you doing here Winston?  
The baby starts crying. Cece tries to calm him. He sees that they are getting ready to leave.  
Winston: I feel like I have come at a bad time.  
Schmidt: Go with that feeling.  
Winston: So ah, what's going on?  
Schmidt: We were going on a picnic. So....  
Winston: Well, I already ate.........but I can eat again.  
He kinda shakes his head as to say, yes, I would like to tag along. He takes the bag from Schmidt's hand and heads to the car.  
Winston: Thanks for the invite.  
Schmidt has a look of, what just happened on his face. Cece comes to the car with the baby, Schmidt and Winston are already in the car. She opens the door and puts Winnie in his car seat.  
Winston: I'm so glad that you guys don't mind me tagging along. Schmidt said you guys would love to have me.  
Cece gets into the car and gives him a look.  
Schmidt: I don't think I said that exactly.  
Winston: Close enough.

At a Park  
Nick and Jess are feeding the birds at the pond. They look bored.  
Jess: Sorry, this always looks so fun on TV.  
Nick: Feeding birds, Jess? Why would that be fun?  
Jess: I don't know, I just wanted to try it.  
Nick: That's okay, but can we leave now?  
Jess: Okay.  
They go to leave. Schmidt, Cece, and Winston are walking towards them.  
Jess: Hey guys!  
Cece: Jess what, ah what are you guys doing here?  
Nick: Reagan was trying to get some work done so.......  
Schmidt: She kicked you out?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Cece: Really?  
Jess: What's going on with you guys?  
Cece: Well we are here to have a family picnic.  
Jess: We would love to, join!  
Jess takes Winston and walks to the picnic table. Nick gives Schmidt a pat on the arm, then they walk over together.  
Cece: You know Jess, we ah........don't let us mess with your.......  
Schmidt: Plans.  
Cece: Yes, you must have a busy day planned.  
Jess: No, not really. We are free, all day.  
Nick starts going through their bag of food.  
Nick: Is that chicken salad? I'm so hungry.  
Schmidt: Well then, why don't you go get some food Nick?  
Schmidt is clearly annoyed. Nick doesn't even hear what Schmidt just said, because he is salivating over all the food. Jess, Nick and Winston are unpacking all the food and getting the picnic set up while Schmidt and Cece look on. They give each other a look as to say, if we can't beat them, join them.

Later, They Are Eating  
Jess: So Winston, how goes the wedding planning?  
Winston: It doesn't.  
Schmidt: Winston, I am at my whits end with you.  
Winston: I've been meaning to talk to you about that.  
Schmidt: Huh?  
Winston: As it turns out, I am not cut out for wedding planning.  
Schmidt: That's not exactly breaking news.  
Winston: Yeah well, I am not good at it, and ah, well.....you are.  
Schmidt: Yeah?  
Winston: Well, would you please be our wedding planner?  
Schmidt: It's about time!  
Winston: Huh?  
Schmidt: I have been dropping hints for months. Asking you how it was coming, offering my help.  
Winston: So, you will do it?  
Schmidt: Yes, but we don't have a lot of time. So, you will ah.....have to help.  
Winston: Sure, sure.  
Schmidt: So, I am going to need you and Ally at my place tonight.  
Winston: Tonight?  
Schmidt: Of course tonight, we have a lot to discuss.  
Winston: Yeah okay, we will be there.

The Loft  
Jess and Nick come back home.  
Reagan: Hey guys, where have you been?  
Nick: You kicked us out.  
Reagan: No I didn't.  
Jess: Yeah you did.  
Reagan: Yeah, that doesn't sound like me.  
Jess: Does, some kids are making so much noise, that I can't learn anything, sound like you?  
She laughs.  
Reagan: That does sound like me. So what did you guys do all day?  
Nick: Went to a boring museum and then Jess wanted to go feed the birds.  
He laughs.  
Reagan: Well, that sounds ah, fun.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Hun, you about ready? They should be here soon.  
Schmidt: Yeah, I'll be there in a second.  
Cece: What ah, are you doing?  
She hears noise from the garage, where Schmidt is.  
Schmidt: I am looking for my binder. Have you seen my binder, sweetie?  
Cece: What binder is that?  
Cece, clearly knows what he is talking about.  
Schmidt: There it is! What is it doing on the ground, under our beach stuff?  
He picks it up and it has sand all over it.  
Schmidt: Ah, you deserved better. (Talking to the binder)  
He comes in with his binder.  
Cece: You found it.  
Schmidt: Yes, under our beach stuff.  
Cece: Well, I am glad you found it.  
She goes to leave the room.  
Schmidt: Remember when we came home from the beach and you put our stuff away?  
Cece: No, I don't remember.  
Schmidt: Really, because I clearly remember.......  
The door opens.  
Winston: Hey!  
Cece: Winston! Ally! Welcome.  
Schmidt: Hey guys.  
Ally: Hey.  
Cece: So dinner will be ready soon.  
She goes to the kitchen.  
Schmidt: So, have a seat. Let's talk wedding.  
Winston: Yeah.  
Winston is smiling.  
Schmidt: Feel free to look at this, it has everything we will need.  
Winston: Oh no, the binders back!  
Ally: What ah, is the binder?  
Winston: When Schmidt was planning his wedding, he created this binder. Three pages of color samples for the wedding invitations, only to arrive at oyster.  
Schmidt: It was cream, why did I go through all that if you still don't know?  
Winston: What does it matter? Oyster is a nice color.  
Schmidt: Cream, it was cream!  
Winston: Well, it doesn't matter anyway cause we aren't sending out paper invitations.  
Schmidt: Winston, I told you, you an evite is unacceptable.  
Winston: No, not an evite. Plates.  
Schmidt: I'm sorry, what?  
Winston: Picture this, plates with an engraved invitation.  
Schmidt: That just isn't done.  
Winston: That's why we want to do it.  
Schmidt: Well, I will check then. But I would imagine, it may be quite expensive. So how many people are we thinking about inviting?  
Winston: I was thinking 200.  
Ally is drinking and almost chokes.  
Ally: Ah, 200 people?  
Winston: What, too small?  
Ally: If by small, you mean a massive amount of people, then yeah, too small.  
Winston: You told me you didn't care.  
Ally: Well, I didn't know that you wanted to invite the whole world.  
Winston: Of course I want to invite the whole world. I want everyone to share in our love.  
Ally is moved.  
Ally: Winston! (She says softly)  
She kisses him.  
Winston: So 200, then?  
Ally: How about 50?  
Schmidt: How about a compromise?  
Winston: Yeah  
Ally: Sure, let's make it 40.  
Winston: I guess we will go with 40.  
Cece comes back into the room.  
Cece: Alright everyone, dinner is ready.  
Ally: Alright.  
Winston: I'm starved.  
They go in and start eating and then talk turns back to wedding planning.  
Cece: So have you picked your wedding party yet?  
Winston: For the most part. We want Winnie to be the ring bearer.  
Ally: Honey, I thought Ferguson was going to be the ring bearer?  
Winston: A cat as a ring bearer. Haha....  
They all laugh.  
Winston: Yeah, he is going to be a groomsman.  
They all exchange looks.

The Loft  
Reagan, Jess and Nick just had dinner.  
Reagan: Okay, I have to study some more, before tomorrow's presentation.  
Nick: Okay, we will be quiet.  
Jess: Promise.  
Reagan: Thanks.  
She goes into the bedroom.  
Jess: Alone again, you know what this means.  
Nick: Gilmore Girls, on Netflix?  
Jess: I'll get the snacks.  
Nick: I'll get the drinks.  
They quickly get everything and get all settled in for a fun evening. Nick hands Jess a blanket.  
Jess: Thanks.  
Nick has the remote in his hands.  
Nick: Ready?  
Jess: Press play, lawyer man.  
Nick: I can't believe we haven't watched this yet.  
Jess: Well, when you live with a houseful of people and you get weird around the guys about watching that girl show, as you call it.....  
Nick: I don't get weird.  
Jess: Oh please, you get all weird and twitchy, you even got sputtery at one point.  
Nick: I don't know what you are talking about.  
Jess: Is that the front door?  
Nick freaks out, Jess laughs.  
Nick: Good one.  
Jess: Thanks.  
They start watching the show.

Schmidt and Cece's  
They are in the living room, drinking coffee and enjoying the evening.  
They are all laughing.  
Cece: It's true, one place had asbestos.  
Schmidt: Then there was the place where we told everyone that the business was closing.  
More laughter.  
Ally: Who knew there was this much to getting married?  
Schmidt: It's true, there is a lot but as long as it's the two of you, everything else will take care of itself.  
Cece: Is it any wonder why I love this man?  
Schmidt: That said, your wedding will be the event of the year.  
Winston: That's what I'm talking about.  
Winnie starts to cry.  
Cece: Excuse me.  
Ally: Well, it's getting late.  
Schmidt: You are right. Well, we got off to a good start tonight. I'll start looking at everything and get back to you.  
Winston: Thanks man.  
Ally: Yeah, thanks.  
Cece walks back into the living room.  
Cece: You guys leaving?  
Ally: Yeah, it's been a long day.  
Cece: Alright, well it was nice to see you two.  
They hug good bye.  
Cece: Winston  
Winston: Cece  
They hug.  
Schmidt: Bye guys.


End file.
